Mountain Getaway
by Susan-san
Summary: Hinata and Kiba left for training in mountains, Akamaru came too. Been there for awhile and feelings starts to arise... Hinata/Kiba T
1. Chapter 1

It has been week when we came to the mountains. Just me, Kiba and Akamaru, middle in the mountains, with pure air and wild life. He said this would be training but it felt like a holiday for me. Sure we trained everyday but we also had some fun. It was really confusing how I ended up in here...

_Back in Konoha I just came back from an exhausting mission with the girls. We all were tired and went our separeted ways when Sakura, our mission captain told that she would go to Tsunade and give the small brief. I walked down to my street and came to home. It was peacefully quiet, the staff greeting and welcoming me home. I walked to meet my father and announce that I was home._

_I knocked at his study and waited his respond. A quiet "Come in." came other side the door and I went in. I gave a small bow and sat down, "Hello father, I... The mission was a success.."_

_He looked at me and gave a small nod, "You may rest today but tomorrow we wills tart your training again, As an Heiress to our clan you must learn everything. You are dismissed" I boved again and left the room. When I closed the door I gave a hard sigh and went to my room. Tomorrow was going to be hard day._

"Hey, Hinata! Watch out!" Kiba yelled to me. I was jumping tree to tree and didn't pay attension, before I noticed I slipped and was falling. Suddenly I felt two strong arms around me and we were on the ground. Kiba had his arms around my stomach and I was sitting in his lap. He used his body to cushions me. I felt his breath on my neck and I blushed madly, "Kiba, are you alright?" I asked and turned to see him. He got up and told me, "I told you to be careful, the trees are a little wet because of the rain yesterday..." He helped me up and I apologized, then he turned to see were Akamaru had gone and said "You aren't that heavy and Neji would strangel me If anything happenned to you!" I chuckled at his horrofied face when he even thought that. He gave a small whistle and soon Akamaru stood front of us. Akamaru barked few times and Kiba nodded, it was truly amazing how he can understand him, same to Sakura and her wolf Kouki. "Hey, Hinata, Akamaru found a small meadow few meters in north. Wanna check out?" He turned to see me and gave a grin. I smiled and nodded, he took my hand and we ran there.

The meadow was small but pretty. There was many flowers and diffrend kinds, Ino would love this place. I went to middle of it and laid myself, ignoring the wet ground. Closed my eyes and took a sunbath. I heard Kiba to sit left side and Akamaru on my right. We laid few minutes there silently. I got up and wanted to make a flowercrown. Last time I made a flowercrown was when I was reallu small girl with my mother. I took many flowers on my lap and started to do my thing, I felt Kibas curiously looking what I do...

_"How is your training going with your father?" Sakura asked, we were having our usual tea evening at my house. I had trained with my father almost 2 weeks now. I looked at her and she could read it all; "What you think?" Sakura and I chuckled, Neji on the other hand sat silently. "Neji would you go and get more tea for us?" I looked at him expectantly and he nodded, he got the silent message. Girl-time. When he left, I said. "Pure hell and sometimes I think he loves to torture me." I gave a amall smile and Sakura grinned. "No Kouki, those aren't for you!" Sakura scolded and gave a small slap on his head. The cub was trying to steal few cookies on the table. Kouki tried to do his best puppy eyes but Sakura ignored it. I couldn't resist, "Sakura you sound a mother already." She feigned her horrofied expression and said to me, "Hinata... I'm insulted, I didn't expect this from you!" And we laughed hard. Suddenly Kouki started to growl and we heard faint fighting coming towards us. Sakura took Kouki in her arms and the door crashed open. "I told you, you can not go there! Why don't you listen. Hinaya-sama has quests" Neji yelled at the newcomers, Kiba and Akamaru. "Well, I can see her whenever I want. Aand besides Sakura doesn't mind, right?" Kiba yelled back to Neji. I got up and told both to them quietly and firmly, "Mind your manners, gentlemen. Kiba and Akamaru are always welcomed here, thank you Neji." Sakura got up and said to us "Well this is my cue to leave, Hinata see you around and Kiba, tell my thanks to Hana about the growpills, Bye guys." Then she left Kouki in her arms. I turned to Kiba and asked why was he here? Kiba smiled and said "We're going to the mountains to train. Pack now so we can leave!" I stared him dumpfounted..._

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked me confused. I smiled a little and put a finnished touch to the crown and put it on Akamarus head. "Flowercrowns." And put one on my head. He chuckled a little and fondly looked at me and whispered, "...So pretty." I almost didn't caught that and asked him to repeat what he said. "The flowers are pretty! Hey, Akamaru, you look pretty girlish." He quickly said and changed the subject fast. Akamaru grumbled and jumped at him. They wrestled and I couldn't help but to laugh at them. I really love them both. I looked at the sky and asked "Hey is there any water around here? I would like to have a bath." They stopped thei little fight and Akamaru sniffed the air and barked. "Yeah, there is a waterfall 2 km south-east." I looked at them and grinned, "Race you there!" with that I was gone with a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

How much I tried to beat them at running they were faster than me. Perhaps a dog thing, I tried to convince myself. They were first by the waterfall. It wasn't big, it had few rocks on the bottom and the stream wasn't big. "Hey are you coming?" Kiba shouted, while taking his clothes on. I stared him in disbelief, "Are you coming too?" Kiba looked at me funnily and said, "Of course, why not? It's not like we haven't swimmed when we were in team 8. Besides you haven't changed a bit. " I stared at him and felt a little hurt. He jumped to the water and I took my clothes off, Akamaru came to my side and pushed at my side a little; "Are you okay?" I smiled a little and nodded, "I'm fine, don't worry. Let's give him a payback." Akamaru barked and we to the water. We splashed water at him hard and he started to look like a wet dog. Suddenly they had an idea to jump from the top of the waterfall.

They looked like they had really fun. It was really nice of them to ask me to come with them. Somehow they know when I need somekind of cheer up. I always had liked them but somehow I fell in love with him... I don't even remember when it happened. He makes me so happy. Want to make, too... I hope I can. Suddenly I felt a big splash near me, Kiba had jumped. The wave buried me underwater. When I got back into the surface, I heard Kiba laughing "That was fun, right?" I swallowed a lot water and I started to cough. Kiba stilled and worriedly came front of me asking, "Are you alright? I'm sorry, please say you are okay?" When I could breath again I patted his shoulder by one hand and told that I was fine only startled. Then suddenly another wave came behind me, pushing me towards to Kiba. Akamaru had made a cannonball. I was in Kibas arms and my heart started to pump furiously and I could feel heat on my cheeks. Suddenly I was pushed away, "I think it's time to make camp and dinner." With that he left me there alone. I frowned and thought that was I the only one that felt something...

Little she knew, Kiba ran his face furiously red. He glanced back where he had left Hinata, longing in his eyes.

When I was dry again I went to our camp. I saw Kiba, he had his back on front of me and he was scratching Akamarus fur. I sat across to him, fire burned between us. He had put the tent and food was already cooking. We sat there silently and stared the fire. I tried to start conversation but in vain, "I.. I wanted to thank you by asking, or should I say demanding me to come with you here. I did need the week of from my father and everything." Kiba was silent for few minutes and then he said to me "Tomorrow we leave. We're going back to Konoha." I stared at him and asked what was wrong. He just prushed me of and said he had enough, he can't stand anymore. I felt a stab in my heart and rose. He can't stand anymore, what? Me? He didn't even look at me and I could feel my tears coming. I ran away.

I don't know how long I kept running but I couldn't run anymore. I was exhausted and leaned to a tree. My legs gave up and I fell on the ground. I cried hard. Why now? Did I do something wrong? Am I a pain to him? That must be it... I don't know how long I stayed there, it was night and the weather was colder. I felt that my body had become heavier and I felt sleepy. Before I noticed I was asleep.

I felt something colder on my forehead... I was barely awake, "Whe...where am I?" Someone came closer to me and took my hand, "Hey, welcome back. How are you?" I could hear despair and worry in Kibas voice. I tried to give a small smile and said "Feverish... sleepy... cold...sad" The last word I whispered. He kissed my hand and I told what I felt, "To be honest, I want to stay here for a while... But apparantly I have been pain in the ass, for that I apologize..." I saw his pained expression and suddenly he leaned toward to me, kissing me. I hastily put my hands on his chest and looked him suprised. I tried to say something but he cut me off, "That's... enough, Hinata. Lay still." He took his shirt off and came to lay next to me. He held me close to him, his arms around me. Even though I have a fever, I kept telling myself, "I don't want to go home, I want to stay like this forever..."

I slowly opened my eyes. I touched my forehead and trie to feel if I had any fever left. I slowly sat up and looked around. I was alone... Then the memories of last night came like a thunder... The camp, in the woods, inside the tent... The kiss. I blushed like a mad man. "I didn't do anything to you. I heard that you can reduce a fever quickly with more body heat, so..." Was the kiss a dream? It might, I had really high fever... I don't know should I be relieved or disappointed, "Oh... I see." That was all I could say. "I really wanted to do something to you, but..." He started, I looked at him in suprised. "You still don't get it?" He pulled me into his arms and hugged desperately, his face hidden on my neck. I could feel his warmth breath, "I don't have any strenght to resist you anymore... What I really want is you. You're the one I love. So... I though by going home I could keep my feelings at bay." I blushed ruriously and listened what he said, carefully. Then he let go of me and looked straight into my eyes, pain, despair and longing evidently there. The he left, leaving me again behind. I ran toward to him, nothing on my mind. I couldn't let him leave. I wrapped my arms on him by behind and hid my face on his back. "If you want me... I'm yours... I'll always be yous." I could feel his heart pump hard in his chest. Slowly he turned toward me and kissed me. First gently and then more needing, more passion. Kissing my lips, jaw and then my neck. Tenderly kissing, sucking my skin and savor my taste. "H... Hold on!" I begged him to slow down. He gave me a smirk and teasingly said, "Don't wanna."

* * *

><p><strong>This was a small clip of coming story that I am working on... I wanted to tell how Hinata and Kiba got together 'cause the are engaged in the story. <strong>

***Spoiler* It's Saku/Naru fanfic, all the chacters are in and there is a new enemy that haunts Sakura. And gave a scar on her face...*Spoiler***

**Enough of that ... WAIT until it comes!  
><strong>


End file.
